Et si
by Tessa52
Summary: Et si Torchwood n'avait jamais existé... Que serait devenue l'équipe de Torchwood Cardiff ?
1. Chapter 1

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, Ils sont la propriété de RT Davies et de la BBC.

Et si Torchwood n'existait pas, n'avait jamais existé…

Chapitre 1 Des gens ordinaires par une journée ordinaire.

**De nos jours, à Cardiff, une banque **

Mardi 10 heures du matin.

Le hall d'entrée connait son animation habituelle du Mardi matin : la banque rouvre ses portes après un long week-end et les clients se précipitent, qui pour retirer de l'argent, qui pour prendre son nouveau carnet de chèques, qui pour effectuer un virement.

C'est apparemment ce que s'emploie à faire une grande femme brune, un peu curieusement habillée pour la saison : pantalon, manteau sombre assez long, écharpe épaisse et bonnet enfoncé jusqu'aux yeux, le tout jurant avec des lunettes de soleil aux larges verres qu'elle porte sur le nez, même à l'intérieur. En fait, Suzie Costello n'a aucunement l'intention de verser de l'argent, elle espère plutôt en retirer, mais beaucoup et d'une façon pas très légale. Et dans ce but, elle est en train de mémoriser les lieux, la position des caméras de surveillance, le nombre de vigiles, l'emplacement de l'escalier qui descend à la salle des coffres, etc…

A côté d'elle, patiente difficilement un homme plutôt jeune au petit sourire suffisant. Manifestement, il ne manque pas d'argent. Ses vêtements sentent le sur-mesure, ses chaussures viennent d'un grand bottier italien et sa montre, si on la vendait, pourrait nourrir toute une famille pendant un an au moins. Impeccablement coiffé, il dégage les effluves d'un parfum pour hommes venu directement d'une maison de haute couture parisienne. Son temps est précieux, semble-t-il, et le Docteur Owen Harper ne le cache pas. Il tapote d'un air excédé la tablette du guichet 2 en attendant que le préposé veuille bien l'accompagner à la salle des coffres. Il a un gros dépôt à y faire, comme à peu près toutes les semaines.

Non loin, beaucoup plus mal à l'aise, un homme un peu rond, mais à la mine tourmentée, attend que le Directeur consente enfin à le recevoir. Il est déjà venu la semaine précédente, solliciter un prêt et il attend la réponse. Il est inquiet, car il sait que son dossier est fragile et que les banques prêtent surtout aux riches. Il s'essuie nerveusement les mains qu'il a un peu moites et sursaute lorsque la porte s'ouvre :

—Monsieur Williams ? Rhys Williams ? C'est à vous ! Donnez-vous la peine d'entrer.

Au moment même où il s'engouffre dans le bureau directorial, se présente à l'entrée Gwen Williams, son épouse. Elle ignore tout de la présence de son mari et elle n'est là que dans le cadre de son métier, métier que révèle son uniforme de policier. Elle n'est pas seule, bien sûr, elle se fond dans un groupe d'hommes en civil. L'affaire qui les appelle est loin d'être importante, une petite escroquerie à la carte bancaire qui a eu lieu la veille, mais elle concernait une personne âgée et Gwen est là pour venir en aide à la victime, visiblement traumatisée, qui les accompagne. Après tout, c'est pour cela qu'elle est payée. Mais dans la banque, elle ne remarque rien, ni son mari, ni Suzie Costello.

Elle ne remarque pas non plus un grand jeune homme, brun, aux yeux bleus, l'air timide, voire timoré. Lui, il est là simplement pour retirer un peu d'argent liquide au distributeur automatique. Mais il n'a pas confiance dans ces machines et il préfère venir les jours d'ouverture de la banque. On ne sait jamais ! S'il est là à une heure aussi indue, c'est que la jeune fille de la famille pour qui il travaille, prend une leçon de piano dans la maison jouxtant la banque. Cela lui laisse une bonne heure devant lui et il en profite pour se livrer à ses affaires personnelles. Il ne peut s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil envieux à l'homme au costume sur mesure et aux chaussures italiennes, admirant au passage la montre de marque. Lui-même aime être élégant, mais il doit se contenter de costumes de confection, toujours gris foncé, sur chemise blanche et cravate discrète. Son travail l'exige !

Discrètement, derrière un pilier, une jolie jeune femme, d'origine asiatique, observe tout ce monde, en essayant de passer inaperçue. Elle vient de donner un dernier coup de balai dans les escaliers et elle doit ensuite s'occuper de la grande salle de réunion au premier étage : changer l'eau des fleurs, astiquer la grande table — Mademoiselle Margaret a l'œil et elle tient à ce que tout soit impeccable pour le Conseil d'Administration qui a lieu ce soir. C'est vrai qu'on attend du beau monde ! — Toshiko Sato passe en soupirant devant les bureaux suréquipés en ordinateurs et elle se dépêche d'aller finir son travail : tous les jours, du mardi au Samedi, de cinq heures du matin à Midi, elle lave, elle cire, elle récure…

**Des phénomènes étranges…**

Les journaux ont toujours aimé accrocher les lecteurs par des titres à sensation et bien dégoulinants, mais depuis quelques années, ils n'ont plus besoin d'inventer : la réalité dépasse la fiction, et très largement. La nature semble complètement déréglée et les esprits rationnels en perdent leur latin. Les scientifiques sont dépassés et n'ont pas d'explication, ou plutôt ils en ont trop.

Cela a commencé par de petits problèmes : quelques perturbations au niveau de la réception des chaines de télévision, on croyait mettre une chaine et hop ! On tombait sur une autre. Pas grave ! Non, mais les gens râlaient : Pensez ! On se réjouissait à l'idée de suivre sa série préférée et on avait droit à des images passionnantes sur la reproduction des grenouilles en Nouvelle-Guinée ! Puis les choses se sont aggravées : le climat, toujours un peu fantasque sous nos latitudes, s'est totalement déréglé. Un jour, le soleil brillait et les températures devenaient tropicales, le lendemain, le soleil brillait toujours, mais il faisait un froid sibérien. La végétation ne s'en remettait pas ! La population mettait en cause la politique militaire des gouvernements : « ce sont toutes ces bombes ! Les avions à grande vitesse !... » ainsi que les grandes compagnies agro-alimentaires « Les OGM, ma brave dame ! Croyez-moi ! »

Une fois, le ciel est devenu totalement rouge, couleur du sang ! Les doux dingues qui croyaient dur comme fer aux OVNI se frottaient les mains : les journaux leur donnaient raison. Pas une journée sans que l'on voit passer quelque chose de bizarre dans le ciel. Un jour, on a même vu voler une boite bleue genre cabine téléphonique, mais c'était un témoignage peu crédible, le « on » en question étant largement imbibé d'alcool.

Jusque-là, les populations ne s'inquiétaient pas trop, les gouvernements essayaient de cacher la vérité, parlaient d'aurores boréales, de ballons-sondes, de prototypes d'avions, etc. Et les gens ne demandaient qu'à les croire. Mais certains phénomènes étaient difficiles à expliquer : par exemple, la disparition d'une journée entière. Du lundi soir au Mercredi matin, un trou sombre dans les mémoires. Qu'avait-on fait ce jour-là ? Personne n'en gardait le souvenir ! Aucun événement marquant, aucun journal paru, aucune production industrielle. Rien !

De tout ceci, l'opinion publique s'en rendait plus ou moins compte, mais il y avait d'autres manifestations anormales, connues de quelques scientifiques seulement, par exemple des planètes qui sortaient de leur orbite et se rapprochaient dangereusement de la Terre avant de reprendre leur place. Les Autorités préféraient taire ces anomalies pour ne pas affoler la population.

Le monde entier était affecté par ces bizarreries, mais certains endroits semblaient plus touchés que d'autres, Londres par exemple et surtout, assez étrangement, Cardiff, au Pays de Galles. Les disparitions y étaient plus nombreuses qu'ailleurs, les statues s'animaient parfois et changeaient de place — on avait retrouvé un ange au sourire séraphique littéralement collé à une nymphe fort dévêtue —, les gargouilles des églises prenaient vie et terrorisaient la population à intervalles réguliers. En outre, les couche-tard s'étaient heurtés plus d'une fois à des créatures grisâtres, sorties des égouts et animées manifestement de très mauvaises intentions. D'ailleurs, certains n'hésitaient pas à faire le lien entre elles et les disparitions inexpliquées. Cette accumulation d'incidents étranges inquiétait beaucoup les habitants de la capitale galloise. Mais chacun essayait, tant bien que mal, de vivre normalement et continuait à vaquer à ses occupations. Aller à la banque par exemple…


	2. Chapter 2

Et si… Chapitre 1

Et si Torchwood n'existait pas, n'avait jamais existé…

**De nos jours, à Cardiff, une banque **

Mardi 10 heures du matin.

Le hall d'entrée connait son animation habituelle du Mardi matin : la banque rouvre ses portes après un long week-end et les clients se précipitent, qui pour retirer de l'argent, qui pour prendre son nouveau carnet de chèques, qui pour effectuer un virement.

C'est apparemment ce que s'emploie à faire une grande femme brune, un peu curieusement habillée pour la saison : pantalon, manteau sombre assez long, écharpe épaisse et bonnet enfoncé jusqu'aux yeux, le tout jurant avec des lunettes de soleil aux larges verres qu'elle porte sur le nez, même à l'intérieur. En fait, Suzie Costello n'a aucunement l'intention de verser de l'argent, elle espère plutôt en retirer, mais beaucoup et d'une façon pas très légale. Et dans ce but, elle est en train de mémoriser les lieux, la position des caméras de surveillance, le nombre de vigiles, l'emplacement de l'escalier qui descend à la salle des coffres, etc…

A côté d'elle, patiente difficilement un homme plutôt jeune au petit sourire suffisant. Manifestement, il ne manque pas d'argent. Ses vêtements sentent le sur-mesure, ses chaussures viennent d'un grand bottier italien et sa montre, si on la vendait, pourrait nourrir toute une famille pendant un an au moins. Impeccablement coiffé, il dégage les effluves d'un parfum pour hommes venu directement d'une maison de haute couture parisienne. Son temps est précieux, semble-t-il, et le Docteur Owen Harper ne le cache pas. Il tapote d'un air excédé la tablette du guichet 2 en attendant que le préposé veuille bien l'accompagner à la salle des coffres. Il a un gros dépôt à y faire, comme à peu près toutes les semaines.

Non loin, beaucoup plus mal à l'aise, un homme un peu rond, mais à la mine tourmentée, attend que le Directeur consente enfin à le recevoir. Il est déjà venu la semaine précédente, solliciter un prêt et il attend la réponse. Il est inquiet, car il sait que son dossier est fragile et que les banques prêtent surtout aux riches. Il s'essuie nerveusement les mains qu'il a un peu moites et sursaute lorsque la porte s'ouvre :

—Monsieur Williams ? Rhys Williams ? C'est à vous ! Donnez-vous la peine d'entrer.

Au moment même où il s'engouffre dans le bureau directorial, se présente à l'entrée Gwen Williams, son épouse. Elle ignore tout de la présence de son mari et elle n'est là que dans le cadre de son métier, métier que révèle son uniforme de policier. Elle n'est pas seule, bien sûr, elle se fond dans un groupe d'hommes en civil. L'affaire qui les appelle est loin d'être importante, une petite escroquerie à la carte bancaire qui a eu lieu la veille, mais elle concernait une personne âgée et Gwen est là pour venir en aide à la victime, visiblement traumatisée, qui les accompagne. Après tout, c'est pour cela qu'elle est payée. Mais dans la banque, elle ne remarque rien, ni son mari, ni Suzie Costello.

Elle ne remarque pas non plus un grand jeune homme, brun, aux yeux bleus, l'air timide, voire timoré. Lui, il est là simplement pour retirer un peu d'argent liquide au distributeur automatique. Mais il n'a pas confiance dans ces machines et il préfère venir les jours d'ouverture de la banque. On ne sait jamais ! S'il est là à une heure aussi indue, c'est que la jeune fille de la famille pour qui il travaille, prend une leçon de piano dans la maison jouxtant la banque. Cela lui laisse une bonne heure devant lui et il en profite pour se livrer à ses affaires personnelles. Il ne peut s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil envieux à l'homme au costume sur mesure et aux chaussures italiennes, admirant au passage la montre de marque. Lui-même aime être élégant, mais il doit se contenter de costumes de confection, toujours gris foncé, sur chemise blanche et cravate discrète. Son travail l'exige !

Discrètement, derrière un pilier, une jolie jeune femme, d'origine asiatique, observe tout ce monde, en essayant de passer inaperçue. Elle vient de donner un dernier coup de balai dans les escaliers et elle doit ensuite s'occuper de la grande salle de réunion au premier étage : changer l'eau des fleurs, astiquer la grande table — Mademoiselle Margaret a l'œil et elle tient à ce que tout soit impeccable pour le Conseil d'Administration qui a lieu ce soir. C'est vrai qu'on attend du beau monde ! — Toshiko Sato passe en soupirant devant les bureaux suréquipés en ordinateurs et elle se dépêche d'aller finir son travail : tous les jours, du mardi au Samedi, de cinq heures du matin à Midi, elle lave, elle cire, elle récure…

**Des phénomènes étranges…**

Les journaux ont toujours aimé accrocher les lecteurs par des titres à sensation et bien dégoulinants, mais depuis quelques années, ils n'ont plus besoin d'inventer : la réalité dépasse la fiction, et très largement. La nature semble complètement déréglée et les esprits rationnels en perdent leur latin. Les scientifiques sont dépassés et n'ont pas d'explication, ou plutôt ils en ont trop.

Cela a commencé par de petits problèmes : quelques perturbations au niveau de la réception des chaines de télévision, on croyait mettre une chaine et hop ! On tombait sur une autre. Pas grave ! Non, mais les gens râlaient : Pensez ! On se réjouissait à l'idée de suivre sa série préférée et on avait droit à des images passionnantes sur la reproduction des grenouilles en Nouvelle-Guinée ! Puis les choses se sont aggravées : le climat, toujours un peu fantasque sous nos latitudes, s'est totalement déréglé. Un jour, le soleil brillait et les températures devenaient tropicales, le lendemain, le soleil brillait toujours, mais il faisait un froid sibérien. La végétation ne s'en remettait pas ! La population mettait en cause la politique militaire des gouvernements : « ce sont toutes ces bombes ! Les avions à grande vitesse !... » ainsi que les grandes compagnies agro-alimentaires « Les OGM, ma brave dame ! Croyez-moi ! »

Une fois, le ciel est devenu totalement rouge, couleur du sang ! Les doux dingues qui croyaient dur comme fer aux OVNI se frottaient les mains : les journaux leur donnaient raison. Pas une journée sans que l'on voit passer quelque chose de bizarre dans le ciel. Un jour, on a même vu voler une boite bleue genre cabine téléphonique, mais c'était un témoignage peu crédible, le « on » en question étant largement imbibé d'alcool.

Jusque-là, les populations ne s'inquiétaient pas trop, les gouvernements essayaient de cacher la vérité, parlaient d'aurores boréales, de ballons-sondes, de prototypes d'avions, etc. Et les gens ne demandaient qu'à les croire. Mais certains phénomènes étaient difficiles à expliquer : par exemple, la disparition d'une journée entière. Du lundi soir au Mercredi matin, un trou sombre dans les mémoires. Qu'avait-on fait ce jour-là ? Personne n'en gardait le souvenir ! Aucun événement marquant, aucun journal paru, aucune production industrielle. Rien !

De tout ceci, l'opinion publique s'en rendait plus ou moins compte, mais il y avait d'autres manifestations anormales, connues de quelques scientifiques seulement, par exemple des planètes qui sortaient de leur orbite et se rapprochaient dangereusement de la Terre avant de reprendre leur place. Les Autorités préféraient taire ces anomalies pour ne pas affoler la population.

Le monde entier était affecté par ces bizarreries, mais certains endroits semblaient plus touchés que d'autres, Londres par exemple et surtout, assez étrangement, Cardiff, au Pays de Galles. Les disparitions y étaient plus nombreuses qu'ailleurs, les statues s'animaient parfois et changeaient de place — on avait retrouvé un ange au sourire séraphique littéralement collé à une nymphe fort dévêtue —, les gargouilles des églises prenaient vie et terrorisaient la population à intervalles réguliers. En outre, les couche-tard s'étaient heurtés plus d'une fois à des créatures grisâtres, sorties des égouts et animées manifestement de très mauvaises intentions. D'ailleurs, certains n'hésitaient pas à faire le lien entre elles et les disparitions inexpliquées. Cette accumulation d'incidents étranges inquiétait beaucoup les habitants de la capitale galloise. Mais chacun essayait, tant bien que mal, de vivre normalement et continuait à vaquer à ses occupations. Aller à la banque par exemple…

Et si… Chapitre 2

**Braquage à la galloise**

Mais même les banques ne sont pas à l'abri des phénomènes surnaturels…

Ce Mardi à 10heures 15 du matin, la banque de Cardiff fut l'objet d'un cambriolage particulièrement exotique. Six personnages curieusement masqués et lourdement armés firent irruption dans le hall d'entrée en vociférant comme des sauvages. Spectacle d'autant plus surprenant qu'ils étaient déguisés — mais était-ce vraiment un déguisement ? — en poisson-globe, animal d'habitude silencieux, s'il en fut. Un d'entre eux occulta les caméras de surveillance avec une bombe de peinture, deux maitrisèrent les vigiles, deux autres obligèrent clients et personnel à se mettre à plat ventre, tandis que le dernier entrait de force dans le bureau du directeur pour se faire ouvrir la salle des coffres.

Suzie Costello, à plat ventre devant le guichet des remises de chèques, pestait contre elle-même et se demandait ce qui lui avait pris de venir à la banque justement ce jour-là.

Owen Harper pensait, lui, qu'il risquait de perdre l'argent qui remplissait sa petite serviette en cuir fauve et qui lui aurait permis de partir définitivement aux Bahamas pour une retraite dorée, bien que très anticipée.

Rhys Williams sentait s'éloigner son prêt et songeait davantage à son entreprise qu'à sa propre vie, souci qui se dissipa lorsque d'une bourrade brutale, l'un des bandits le projeta à terre à côté de son épouse. Laquelle, fébrilement, se demandait comment contacter son commissariat. En effet, si les malfrats avaient pensé à la fouiller à la recherche d'une arme, ils avaient oublié le téléphone portable qu'elle avait eu le temps de cacher dans le pot d'une plante verte, synthétique mais plus vraie que nature. Là où elle était, elle ne pouvait pas voir ses collègues, elle se sentait bien seule et la présence surprenante de Rhys ne la rassurait pas. Au contraire !

Dans un premier temps, Ianto Jones s'était cramponné au distributeur automatique, mais un bon coup de crosse dans les reins lui avait fait lâcher prise et s'écrouler au sol. Paralysé par la peur, il préféra fermer les yeux et s'isoler du reste du monde. La politique de l'autruche en quelque sorte !

Toshiko Sato, elle, derrière son pilier, était passée inaperçue et elle avait discrètement gagné le local de service où, abandonnant seau et balai, elle avait trouvé refuge dans un placard.

Et tous, autant qu'ils étaient, se posaient la même question : comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ?

**Flash back**

Gwen

Gwen, allongée sur les carreaux glacés, repensait à ces dernières années. Elle avait toujours voulu entrer dans la police mais elle avait de l'ambition et souhaitait monter rapidement les échelons de la hiérarchie. Elle savait qu'elle abandonnerait très vite l'uniforme et qu'elle passerait inspecteur sans problème. Elle en avait les capacités, mais cela ne s'était pas passé comme elle l'aurait souhaité. Elle était toujours en uniforme et n'avait pratiquement pas progressé, alors que son camarade de promotion, Andy, avait gravi les différentes étapes qui le séparaient du travail en civil. Elle ne le voyait plus que de loin en loin, il est vrai qu'il travaillait sur des enquêtes difficiles, alors qu'elle… elle consolait les familles en deuil, elle préparait du thé, elle assurait la sortie des écoles. Mais c'était sa faute, elle s'en rendait bien compte : elle n'était pas capable de fermer sa grande « bouche » en présence de ses supérieurs. Quand elle n'était pas d'accord avec eux, elle avait le tort de le leur dire, et ce parfois brutalement ! Cela n'aide pas à la promotion. Si sa vie professionnelle était dans une impasse, sa vie sentimentale n'était pas non plus très satisfaisante.

Son mari s'était lassé d'elle, ou plutôt de son métier, de ses absences trop fréquentes, de son investissement trop exclusif dans son travail et leur couple battait de l'aile. En plus, le bébé tant attendu, celui qui aurait pu recoller les morceaux, tardait à arriver ! Il y avait bien eu une première grossesse, mais Gwen avait voulu continuer à travailler sur le terrain et une mauvaise chute lui avait fait perdre le bébé. Rhys lui en avait énormément voulu, même s'il avait tenté de le lui cacher. Et une deuxième chance ne se présentait pas.

Rhys

Rhys avait les yeux fixés sur sa femme « elle va faire une sottise, elle va se faire tuer, elle va nous faire tuer » Puis, il réalisa que c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'il la voyait. L'émotion lui serra la poitrine, tandis qu'il réalisait le gâchis qu'était sa vie et ce qu'elle aurait pu être. Il avait négligé sa femme, c'est vrai, il était allé chercher ailleurs ce qu'elle ne lui donnait pas, un peu de temps, un peu d'attention, un peu de chaleur et il avait perdu le contact avec elle. Pourtant, ils avaient été si proches au début, mais c'était avant tous ces événements, toutes ces disparitions, toutes ces enquêtes… Tout était allé de mal en pis, non seulement sa femme s'était éloignée de lui, mais ses affaires marchaient mal. Son entreprise de transports périclitait. Il s'était obstiné à employer des chauffeurs déclarés, fort chers, contrairement à la concurrence beaucoup moins respectueuse de la loi et, lorsque, poussé par les difficultés, il s'était résigné à avoir recours au travail au noir, il s'était fait prendre bêtement, d'où une amende méritée mais salée. Cela n'avait pas arrangé ses finances, il avait du licencier, vendre une partie de son parc de camions et se mettre lui-même au volant. Il n'en avait rien dit à Gwen que cela semblait, d'ailleurs, peu intéresser. Mais c'est la raison pour laquelle il était là, aujourd'hui, à la banque pour solliciter un prêt improbable et qu'il se retrouvait prisonnier de ces sortes de poissons rouges échappés de leur bocal.

Owen

Owen Harper fulminait : son beau costume allait être froissé, ses chaussures éraflées et tout ça par la faute d'espèces de monstres ressemblant à des poissons. Il avait envie de se lever et de crier « Vous savez qui je suis ? Un des médecins les plus éminents de la ville ! Comment pouvez-vous me faire ça, à moi ? » Mais, en y réfléchissant bien, avait-il vraiment réussi sa vie professionnelle ? Certes, il avait bâti une « carrière » qui lui rapportait beaucoup, pourtant était-ce cela qu'il voulait vraiment ? Au départ, il se sentait investi d'une mission : sauver des vies, aider les gens, combattre la maladie, les épidémies, trouver des médicaments-miracle. Mais avec le temps, l'enthousiasme s'était émoussé. Il avait cherché d'autres sensations et les avait trouvées dans le jeu : les cartes, les chevaux… Tout cela est très excitant, mais aussi très onéreux… pour gagner l'argent nécessaire, il avait abandonné l'hôpital public, intégré une clinique privée fort luxueuse et il s'était reconverti dans la chirurgie esthétique : effacer les rides, gommer les rondeurs, en ajouter là où il n'y en avait pas assez. Cela rapportait beaucoup, d'autant que ses riches clientes n'étaient pas insensibles à son charme et qu'elles savaient le récompenser généreusement. Cela lui avait valu villa luxueuse, voitures puissantes et couteuses, vacances lointaines et ensoleillées, mais il n'était pas véritablement heureux. Quelque part, tout au fond de son subconscient, il regrettait son enthousiasme du départ et il avait souvent l'impression d'avoir gaspillé ses talents.

Mais pas à ce moment précis de son existence : il était furieux de ce qui lui arrivait.

Suzie

Suzie Costello ne pouvait s'empêcher de goûter l'humour de la situation. Venue là pour préparer un braquage, elle se retrouvait à plat ventre, une arme bizarre braquée sur elle. La faute à pas de chance ! C'était d'ailleurs un peu l'histoire de sa vie. Son enfance avait été malheureuse, à cause d'un père violent et abusif, qu'elle avait fui le plus tôt possible. Le hasard les avait remis en présence l'un de l'autre plusieurs années plus tard elle était plus forte alors et au cours d'une violente dispute, elle l'avait frappé et tué. Son geste n'avait pas été volontaire, mais elle n'en éprouvait aucun remords. Son seul souci avait été de fuir, d'échapper à la police. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs années qu'elle passait dans la clandestinité, vivant d'expédients, d'escroqueries et de vols à main armée. Et là, elle était en train de payer ses erreurs. « Qui vit par l'épée, mourra par l'épée » c'est ce que disait le curé de sa paroisse, autrefois. Il n'avait pas su l'aider à l'époque. Mais ce qu'il disait était, ma foi, vrai !

Toshiko

Enfermée dans son placard, Toshiko Sato tremblait. Les espaces confinés et obscurs la terrorisaient. Ils lui rappelaient un passé pas si lointain. Son père et elle avaient fui un régime politique oppressif, mais ils avaient du abandonner sa mère, arrêtée juste avant qu'ils ne passent la frontière. Ils avaient pu bénéficier du droit d'asile en Grande-Bretagne Et Toshiko était devenue anglaise. Très intelligente et volontaire, elle avait poursuivi des études très poussées, tout en travaillant la journée dans une blanchisserie et elle était devenue une très brillante informaticienne. C'est à ce moment-là que son passé l'avait rattrapée. Le gouvernement de son pays d'origine l'avait soumis à un odieux chantage : la vie de sa mère en échange de secrets industriels. La jeune femme n'avait pas su vers qui se tourner et elle avait du céder au chantage… Mais elle n'avait pas l'habitude de la duperie et rapidement, elle avait été découverte. L'enfer s'était abattu sur elle : accusée de haute trahison, elle avait été jetée en prison, sans autre forme de procès, enfermée pendant des mois dans une cellule obscure et humide. Elle n'en sortait que pour être interrogée, subissant une pression psychologique insupportable d'autant plus inutile qu'elle avait tout avoué depuis le début. En outre, elle n'avait aucune nouvelle de sa mère. Avait-elle fait tout cela pour rien ?

Finalement, une mesure d'amnistie qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas bien, lui avait permis de sortir de prison, mais à la condition expresse de ne plus s'approcher d'un ordinateur de sa vie. Sinon, c'était l'expulsion garantie. Quel métier pouvait s'ouvrir à elle ? Elle avait un casier judiciaire épouvantablement lourd et ne pouvait pas avoir recours à l'informatique ! Mais un balai et un seau d'eau, elle pouvait y toucher et c'est ainsi qu'elle s'était retrouvée femme de ménage à la banque. Par chance, la société de nettoyage qui l'employait n'avait pas été très méfiante et n'avait pas fait d'enquête poussée sur son passé. C'était une faute, mais Toshiko n'allait pas s'en plaindre !

Ianto

Ianto Jones maudissait ses patrons, maudissait la fille de ses patrons, se maudissait lui-même. Tout le monde lui disait qu'il avait eu de la chance, mais ce n'était pas son avis. Une enfance malheureuse, orphelin très tôt, brinquebalé de familles d'accueil en familles d'accueil, des études écourtées par le manque d'argent tout autant que par le manque d'ambition. Il avait d'abord travaillé dans un restaurant, à la plonge, puis comme il présentait bien, en tant que serveur. Mais le restaurant avait fermé ses portes – la crise – et il s'était retrouvé sur le pavé. Le hasard lui avait fait croiser un ancien client du restaurant, un homme fortuné, en quête de respectabilité, qui avait alors pensé qu'un majordome l'élèverait dans l'échelle sociale. Mais un majordome professionnel l'intimidait, Ianto lui paraissait malléable et sans grande personnalité. Il avait donc engagé le jeune homme comme majordome, chauffeur, baby-sitter, etc., bref un homme à tout faire, oui, plutôt ! Etre au service du couple, déjà d'un certain âge, n'était pas bien difficile, d'autant qu'il se déplaçait régulièrement, de la grande maison en plein centre de Londres l'hiver au manoir dans la grande banlieue de Cardiff l'été. Mais la jeune génération – un garçon de vingt ans et une jeune fille de presque dix-huit ans – était plus difficile à contenter, surtout lorsqu'ils amenaient des amis. Des fêtes à n'en plus finir, donc des cendriers à vider, des taches à enlever, parfois des lits à refaire… et surtout des ordres ! Des ordres impérieux, secs ! Sans l'ombre d'un merci ! Des humiliations permanentes !... Certes, il était assez bien rémunéré, mais il étouffait, il s'étiolait, il se renfermait de plus en plus sur lui-même. Ce qui faisait de lui d'ailleurs un bon majordome : il ne voyait rien, n'entendait rien et ne disait rien. Si ses patrons étaient contents de leur employé, lui, en revanche, était lassé de sa vie. L'avenir lui paraissait sombre et la solitude lui pesait. Bien sûr, il n'était pas souvent seul, au sens physique du mot, mais sentimentalement, c'était le désert. Personne ne pensait vraiment à lui, personne ne tenait à lui !

Et là, allongé sur le sol, il pensait « Je ne manquerai à personne ! Mes patrons me regretteront peut-être un peu : ils aimaient bien mon café, mais ils m'oublieront vite…Et de toute façon, autant être mort que vivre de cette façon ! » Et bizarrement, il eut une pensée fugitive pour la fille de ses patrons « Elle va m'attendre pour rien… Pour une fois, c'est moi qui vais la faire poireauter ! » Cela lui arracha un petit sourire de dérision.

**Quelque part dans l'espace**

Un petit vaisseau spatial filait plein pot vers l'astroport de Mos Espa, sur la planète Tatouine. A son bord, un seul homme, mais quel homme ! L'air jeune, mais d'un âge indéfinissable, d'une séduction rare, une allure folle malgré des vêtements passés de mode dans toutes les planètes qu'il visitait. Par contre, dans les années quarante, sur Terre, il n'aurait étonné personne. On – homme ou femme – se serait retourné sur lui, certes, mais pour l'admirer et non pour se moquer ! Il était connu de tous, partout où il se rendait, mais peu savaient qui il était réellement. D'où venait-il ? Où allait-il ? Que faisait-il ? Autant de questions qui n'avaient pas de réponse ! En réalité, lui-même, Jack Harkness, avait du mal à y répondre. D'où venait-il ? Cela au moins il le savait, mais n'en parlait jamais : la péninsule Boeshane, il n'y avait gardé aucune attache car il avait perdu toute sa famille. Ensuite, il avait intégré l'Agence du Temps. Les missions dont il avait été chargé étaient souvent bien mystérieuses, même pour lui… L'avantage, c'est que cela lui avait permis de voyager à sa guise dans l'espace et dans le temps. Il avait acquis une bonne connaissance des différents systèmes solaires et nébuleuses, une curiosité insatiable et lorsqu'il avait quitté l'Agence – une ténébreuse histoire de mémoire effacée – il avait emmené avec lui sa précieuse montre, celle qui lui permettait de s'affranchir des limites du temps et de l'espace. Avait alors débuté une longue suite d'errances, de rencontres : la plus marquante d'entre elles avait été celle de John Hart, une sympathique fripouille, lui aussi transfuge de l'Agence. A eux deux, ils avaient écumé les planètes, multipliant les escroqueries, sortes de Robins des Bois du futur, car ils ne s'attaquaient qu'aux nantis. Ils avaient testé tous les plaisirs charnels offerts par ces mêmes planètes : mets les plus fins, vins les plus capiteux, créatures – hommes, femmes, aliens – les plus désirables.

Mais la rencontre la plus inattendue, celle qui avait changé sa vie à tout jamais, était celle du Docteur et de sa compagne Rose : des aventures encore, mais avec un but noble cette fois, pas pour s'amuser, pas pour s'enrichir… mais au bout de la route, la mort… Il s'y attendait, c'était son destin. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à cette miraculeuse résurrection… à ces miraculeuses résurrections. Le Tardis lui avait donné l'immortalité, mais en même temps avait fait de lui un monstre, une aberration dans l'histoire des êtres vivants. Ce qui, au départ, lui avait semblé une chance inouïe, lui pesait maintenant : il voyait disparaitre tous ceux qu'il aimait et pour ne plus souffrir, il refusait de s'attacher. Il multipliait les passades amoureuses et s'enfuyait dès que les choses devenaient plus sérieuses. Il était donc irrémédiablement condamné à la solitude…

… Et comptait bien en profiter dans les bars et tavernes de Mos Espa, les meilleurs musiciens de la galaxie, les plus belles femmes (Ah ! ces chanteuses aux trois seins !), les plus beaux hommes et la meilleure bière !

Et si… Chapitre 3

**Retrouvailles**

Cardiff, la banque, 10heures 20.

La terreur gagnait peu à peu tous les otages. Au début, ils étaient plutôt ahuris par ce qui leur arrivait. Certains croyaient même à une mascarade ! Être séquestrés par des poissons-globe en train de cambrioler une banque ! Comment raconter ça aux copains sans déclencher l'hilarité ? Ou bien « excuse-moi, chérie, si je suis très en retard, mais j'étais tenu en joue par un poisson rouge ! » Pas sérieux ! Puis il apparut que la menace était réelle, lorsque l'on vit un de ces « poissons » assommer brutalement un des vigiles, un autre obliger un grand jeune homme à s'allonger en lui donnant un grand coup de crosse dans les reins et pourtant, il n'avait pas l'air bien menaçant ! Tous se résignèrent et essayèrent de se faire oublier… Presque tous ! On dit parfois que le danger révèle le vrai caractère de chacun et c'est ce qui était en train d'arriver dans ce hall. En effet, quelques uns songèrent à résister sans se concerter le moins du monde, d'ailleurs… comment auraient-ils pu puisque, à part Gwen et son époux, ils ne se connaissaient pas ? La plus lucide était Gwen, précisément, la mieux préparée à ce genre de situation. Elle n'avait pas d'arme, bien sûr, puisque les policiers anglais ne sont pas armés et qu'elle avait été fouillée, mais elle avait toujours le téléphone planqué dans les branches du palmier synthétique, ou du bananier, peu importe ! Elle lorgnait vers ce petit bijou de la technologie moderne qu'elle s'était offerte pour compenser son vide affectif. Peut-être dans l'espoir fallacieux d'un appel de son mari. Une folie, sans doute, qu'elle avait tout de suite regrettée ! Simulant une quinte de toux, elle parvint à se redresser suffisamment pour saisir le petit appareil et l'allumer. Rhys lui fit signe d'abandonner, puis voyant qu'elle s'obstinait, rampa le plus discrètement possible vers elle pour faire un écran de son corps. Là, à l'abri des regards des bandits, elle put par SMS alerter le commissariat.

Pendant ce temps, Toshiko Sato, toujours recluse dans le local de service, essayait de dompter sa peur et elle cherchait des yeux ce qui pourrait lui servir d'arme. Elle écarta pelles et balayettes, ridicules ! l'aspirateur, trop gros et peu maniable et fit un choix, somme toute classique, le balai, efficace pour le combat de loin et le bidon d'eau de Javel pour le combat de près ! A pas de loup, elle se rapprocha du grand hall où les otages étaient rassemblés.

Owen Harper, au même moment, essayait discrètement de fouiller dans ses poches. Il n'avait pas réussi à se débarrasser de sa détestable habitude de fumer et il possédait donc un briquet, lui aussi fort onéreux. Or, le hasard l'avait placé près d'une tenture publicitaire du plus bel effet.

Suzie Costello qui ne sortait jamais nue, comme elle se plaisait à dire, se tortillait sans beaucoup de grâce pour récupérer un petit couteau qu'elle portait discrètement fixé à sa cheville. Ce n'était pas une arme très impressionnante, mais bien utilisée, elle pouvait faire très mal et Suzie savait s'en servir.

Ianto Jones, lui, n'avait ni briquet, ni couteau, ni de balai bien sûr, mais il n'était pas loin de l'un des extincteurs et faisant mine de décrisper ses muscles endoloris, il se rapprochait insensiblement de lui.

Mos Espa 10 heures 30

Jack Harkness plongea littéralement dans le bar le plus bruyant de la ville. La pénombre qui y régnait lui reposa les yeux et il put détailler les autres clients : quelques humanoïdes, mais surtout des espèces extra-terrestres, très différentes les unes des autres. Après la solitude de son vaisseau, la cacophonie des langues lui parut rafraichissante. Du coin de l'œil, il remarqua un mouvement sur sa droite, il se tourna légèrement et avec stupéfaction, il reconnut son ancien compagnon d'armes, John Hart, certes un peu vieilli, mais portant toujours beau. Ils s'étaient quittés en bons termes et très rapidement, la conversation s'anima. John avait de grands projets – une escroquerie à grande échelle – qui concernaient une petite planète assez peu peuplée, six milliards d'habitants, et assez éloignée : la Terre, dans un système solaire de la Voie Lactée. Jack connaissait peu de choses la concernant, mais le nom lui plaisait et la description que John lui en fit était vraiment tentante. Accepter de s'associer à John fut facile, pas pour l'argent, non, mais pour l'aventure, pour découvrir d'autres paysages. Curieusement, cette planète le tentait beaucoup, mais il ne savait pas trop pourquoi.

En même temps, il ressentait un certain malaise. Depuis le temps qu'il voyageait seul, il avait appris à se méfier de tout et de tous et il avait développé un sixième sens qui l'avertissait du danger. Discrètement, il balaya la salle du regard et finit par remarquer un individu d'aspect assez commun, qui attirait l'attention, justement parce qu'il voulait passer inaperçu. Il tripotait une sorte de petit boitier noir agrémenté de quelques boutons er d'une mignonne petite antenne.

Cardiff la banque 10 heures 35

Owen Harper cherchait du regard ses compagnons d'infortune. Il avait remarqué le manège de la femme policière, les contorsions de la grande femme brune qui se grattait apparemment la cheville et il avait vu le jeune homme brun ramper vers l'extincteur. D'où il était, il voyait également la porte donnant sur les toilettes et la jeune Asiatique, tapie derrière, très comiquement armée d'un balai.

Il jugea le moment venu d'agir et entreprit de mettre le feu à la tenture. Les flammes ne furent pas spectaculaires – maudit tissu ignifugé – mais cela suffit à déclencher le vacarme de l'alarme incendie et les sprinklers se mirent à déverser des dizaines de litres d'eau dans toutes les pièces de la banque, clouant sur place de surprise les auteurs du braquage !

Tout s'enchaîna alors très vite, Ianto profita de la surprise générale pour se redresser brusquement et s'emparer de l'extincteur. Il eut le temps d'aveugler deux des bandits avec la mousse, d'en assommer un troisième avec l'appareil ! Pendant que Suzie s'attaquait au quatrième le poignardant assez vicieusement. Tosh se lança dans la mêlée générale qui s'ensuivit, avec son balai, elle fit tomber le cinquième et projeta de l'eau de Javel sur le dernier, le brulant grièvement aux mains et à la face. Gwen et Rhys se jetèrent sur les bandits momentanément sans défense pour les ligoter avec des moyens de fortune Ils ne purent toutefois arriver assez vite pour empêcher un dernier sursaut de l'un des assaillants et une rafale de mitrailleuse faucha la pauvre Suzie !

Mos Espa 10 heures 40

Jack, mine de rien, s'approcha de l'homme et lui arracha brutalement des mains le petit boitier noir. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il appuya sur un bouton et ce fut la fin du monde ! Un coup sourd, comme un roulement de tonnerre, l'air qui vibre et une lumière aveuglante…

Cardiff la banque 10 heures 41

La bagarre en venait à son terme ! Les agresseurs étaient au sol et le petit nombre de courageux qui leur avaient résisté faisait bloc autour d'eux. Les autres otages, encore ébahis de ce qui venait de se passer, commençaient seulement à réaliser que leurs problèmes étaient terminés et à réagir un peu. Nos cinq jeunes gens – Ianto, Owen, Toshiko, Gwen et Rhys – se regardaient d'un air satisfait. Sans se connaître, ils avaient su agir de concert, se complétant les uns les autres, comme des complices de longue date. Cela, d'ailleurs, les étonnait passablement. Leurs réactions avaient été tellement loin de leur comportement habituel ! Et c'est à ce moment- là que la grande porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à toute volée sur un inconnu, un homme, grand, très déterminé et manifestement décidé à en découdre. Il parut un peu surpris de voir qu'il n'y avait plus aucun danger à combattre. S'il fut surpris, ce fut également le cas des cinq jeunes gens. Tous se figèrent à sa vue et chacun réagit à sa manière.

Toshiko en lâcha son balai, comprenant instinctivement que cet homme allait ramener la tranquillité.

Owen admira l'assurance du nouvel arrivant, sa confiance en lui, « un meneur d'hommes, manifestement ! J'aurais bien aimé travailler avec lui ! »

Gwen pensa « Quel bel homme ! Bizarrement habillé ! Mais quelle classe ! »

Machinalement, Rhys rentra le ventre « Ouah ! Quelle musculature ! Quelle souplesse ! »

Ianto fut sans doute le plus impressionné par la beauté de l'homme, son élégance naturelle (et pourtant, d'habitude, il y était peu sensible en ce qui concernait la gent masculine du moins) mais aussi par son autorité innée, l'aura qu'il dégageait… Et il sut tout de suite que, pour cet homme, il serait prêt à tout.

Les cinq jeunes gens se rapprochèrent encore davantage l'un de l'autre, sans le vouloir vraiment, oublieux des brigands et des autres otages. Ils regardaient l'homme qui leur faisait face, ils le virent sortir de sa poche un petit boitier noir, ils le virent le braquer sur eux. Mais curieusement, ils n'éprouvaient aucune crainte. Ils attendaient simplement. Lorsque le nouveau venu appuya sur une touche du boitier, ils ne réagirent pas plus. On aurait dit qu'ils acceptaient tout ce qui venait de cet homme, pourtant inconnu d'eux. Puis l'air se mit à vibrer et à bourdonner, un coup de tonnerre ébranla les murs de la banque, une chaleur intense enveloppa le petit groupe et une lumière aveuglante plongea les jeunes gens dans l'obscurité la plus totale.

Cardiff la banque 10 heures 47

Lorsque le bruit se fut dissipé et que la lumière eut disparu, tous s'ébrouèrent en reprenant leurs esprits. Ils regardaient autour d'eux avec stupéfaction. La banque avait retrouvé son visage habituel : des clients pressés, des guichetiers faussement souriants et des vigiles impressionnants. Personne à terre, pas de poissons-globe menaçants, pas de gens terrorisés.

Le grand homme brun observait les jeunes gens en souriant et il lisait leurs émotions sur leurs visages : d'abord surpris et perdus, ils reprenaient ensuite contact avec la réalité et la joie succédait à l'incompréhension. Et c'est ainsi qu'il eut bien du mal à résister à l'assaut affectueux des deux jeunes femmes

—Jack ! Mon Dieu ! Que s'est-il donc passé ?

Rhys et Owen se précipitèrent à leur tour pour donner l'accolade au nouveau venu

—Quel cauchemar ! Où sont les bandits ? Où est la police ?

Et ils s'observaient eux-mêmes, très surpris de leur tenue respective : Tosh n'avait plus sa blouse, Gwen avait troqué son uniforme pour un ensemble tailleur-pantalon qui lui seyait fort bien. Le plus déçu était Owen qui avait retrouvé des vêtements, certes, élégants mais sans aucune commune mesure avec le costume sur mesure et les chaussures italiennes.

Jack les rassura rapidement et leur promit plus amples explications dans un endroit plus discret.

—Pas ici ! Au Hub !

Et il se tourna vers Ianto, le seul qui était resté à l'écart, en proie à des sentiments violents qui l'étourdissaient : le soulagement d'abord, comme lorsqu'on se réveille d'un cauchemar particulièrement affreux et que l'on se rend compte que rien de tout cela n'est vrai. Il n'avait pas vraiment vécu cette vie de « larbin » servile que, rétrospectivement il trouvait humiliante, mais le souvenir en était si réaliste qu'il en avait le cœur aux bords des lèvres. Puis la joie de constater que la solitude qui lui faisait si peur n'était qu'un leurre, il n'était pas seul, il était intégré dans une équipe très soudée. Et enfin, le bonheur : il aimait et il était aimé ! Il en avait la tête qui tournait. Jack, comme d'habitude, s'aperçut de son trouble et l'emmena à l'écart. Ianto s'attendait à des paroles de réconfort, mais rien ne vint. Jack se contenta de lui effleurer les lèvres de ses doigts, puis, le plaquant contre le pilier, il lui caressa tendrement la poitrine et finit par lui donner le baiser le plus chaleureux que Ianto ait jamais reçu ! Le jeune homme cessa de penser et s'abandonna dans les bras de son amour.

Et si… Chapitre 4

**Explications et confidences.**

Autour de la grande table de réunion, nos cinq jeunes gens et Jack se regardaient en silence. L'air était légèrement troublé par la vapeur s'échappant des cafés brulants et odorants que Ianto venait de préparer.

Gwen fut la première à se ressaisir sous le poids de sa curiosité sans borne.

— Que nous est-il arrivé ? J'avoue que je m'y perds ! J'ai vécu une vie qui n'est pas la mienne, mais qui aurait pu l'être ! Une vie dont je n'aurais voulu pour rien au monde. Dans cette vie, tu n'existais pas, Jack, Torchwood non plus. Les catastrophes s'enchainaient et nous ne contrôlions rien. Je ne contrôlais même pas ma propre existence.

Et s'adressant aux autres :

— Ce n'est pas ce qui vous est arrivé ?

Les autres acquiescèrent. Jack mit quelques instants à chercher ses mots, et il en profita pour poser sur la table le petit boitier noir, dépouillé cette fois, de ses boutons et de son antenne.

—Il vous est arrivé à tous de rêver, bien sûr. Les rêves dont on se souvient le plus nettement sont ceux que l'on a au moment du réveil. En quelques fractions de seconde, on vit une situation, souvent aberrante, mais qui, sur le moment parait très logique, une situation qui dans le rêve semble parfois très longue. On a l'impression d'avoir vécu des heures dans cette réalité onirique, alors qu'en réalité elle n'a duré que le temps de la sonnerie du réveil. Et sur le coup, on a du mal à distinguer rêve et réalité, d'où ce sentiment de malaise qu'on ressent parfois…Pas vrai ?

Tous acquiescèrent. Seul, Ianto ne dit mot, car les paroles de Jack se calquaient si étroitement sur ses propres pensées qu'il se demanda si Jack ne lisait pas dans son esprit. Par contre, Owen se mit à rire :

— Une fois, j'ai rêvé que j'avais caché un cadavre dans mon grenier. Le rêve était si réaliste que le lendemain, je suis allé vérifier… Et j'ai été très soulagé de constater qu'il n'y avait pas de corps en décomposition caché dans les poutres.

Tout le monde se mit à rire et l'atmosphère s'allégea sensiblement. Jack reprit :

— Et bien, cet appareil que vous voyez là – il montra le petit boitier – est une sorte de machine capable de créer des rêves, ou plutôt des illusions. Elle émet des ondes qui vous détachent de la réalité, de vos vrais souvenirs et qui vous donnent l'impression de vivre une autre vie : faux souvenirs, faux amis, faux métier… C'est ce qui nous est arrivé ce matin. Rappelez-vous ! Nous avons été appelés à la banque sous un faux prétexte – des bruits bizarres dans la salle des coffres, soit-disant – et nous avons tous été soumis aux ondes de cet appareil : vous, vous êtes retrouvés plongés en plein hold-up et moi sur une planète fort lointaine. Je ne connaissais pas Torchwood et vous, non plus. En outre, nous avions tous plus ou moins changé de personnalité.

Tosh prit un air rêveur :

—Pourquoi a-t-il été si facile de nous manipuler ? Nous y avons tous cru !

—Peut-être parce que la machine s'est inspirée de la réalité, ou moins en partie. Personnellement, je connaissais la planète où l'illusion m'a envoyé. J'y ai rencontré John Hart et vous êtes bien placés pour savoir que nous avons été intimes par le passé – Jack jeta un petit coup d'œil à Ianto et sourit en voyant sa grimace suppose également que la machine a exploité nos peurs les plus profondes, la peur de la solitude, celle de l'échec sentimental ou professionnel. C'est du moins ce que je déduis des récits que certains d'entre vous ont bien voulu me faire – Nouveau petit coup d'œil vers Ianto qui, jusque-là, n'avait pas confié les illusions qu'il avait cru vivre –

Tosh restait dubitative :

— Mais quel est l'intérêt de cet engin ? Pourquoi nous ? Et qui nous en veut à ce point-là ?

— J'ai cru reconnaître Billis Manger, celui qui passe d'une époque à l'autre. Vue sa passion des montres, des horloges, je pense qu'il a pu fabriquer cet engin grâce à une technologie que nous ne maitrisons pas encore ! Pourquoi ? J'avoue que la réponse m'échappe. Peut-être simplement pour s'amuser ! Plus sérieusement, je suis persuadé qu'il avait des projets plus ambitieux. Imaginez ce qu'on pourrait faire avec ce genre de technologie : on peut influencer n'importe quel homme d'importance, hommes d'affaires ou personnalités politiques. C'est une façon de diriger le monde très discrètement, mais très efficacement. Il lui fallait des cobayes et nous avons joué ce rôle. Nous étions une cible toute trouvée : c'était une façon de nous diviser, de dissoudre notre équipe, puisque nous sommes une menace pour lui… Dans ce cas, il a raté son but.

— Comment cela ? Voulut savoir Owen.

— Réfléchissez ! Vous étiez tous dans la banque avec des buts différents, des projets différents, des personnalités très dissemblables les unes des autres. Aucun lien entre vous ! Vous ne vous connaissiez pas, exception faite de Gwen et Rhys. Et face au danger, qu'avez- vous fait ? Vous avez tous résisté à la menace sans vous concerter à l'avance, vous avez œuvré dans le même sens. Vos réactions se sont complétées les unes les autres. Vous avez – à partir de rien — reconstitué une équipe !

— C'est vrai ! répondit Tosh un peu rêveusement. Mais cela n'explique pas la présence de Suzie.

— C'est étrange, effectivement ! Peut-être parce que dans un coin de notre mémoire, elle vit encore. Mais, tous, vous avez revécu sa mort : une preuve de plus qui montre votre empathie. Peut-être également était-ce un moyen pour Manger de nous déstabiliser davantage ?

— A propos, qu'est-il devenu ? Questionna Gwen

— Lorsque je suis revenu à moi, dans cette taverne lointaine – en réalité, à la brasserie de l'autre côté de la rue – j'avais le boitier à la main, mais l'homme s'était volatilisé…

— Mais pas la menace ! Il est sans doute capable de fabriquer un nouvel appareil.

— C'est bien pourquoi nous allons l'étudier sous toutes les coutures pour essayer de trouver une parade. Tosh et Owen vont se charger de ce travail. L'UNIT est également sur le coup !

Tout le monde pensait la réunion terminée, mais Jack fit signe qu'il n'en était rien.

— Il reste un problème : Vous…et moi, bien sûr. Qu'allons-nous faire à propos de cette vie artificielle ? Je suppose que – comme moi – vous en avez gardé un souvenir précis ! Est-ce que cela vous ennuie ? Est-ce que ces faux souvenirs vous pèsent ? Souhaitez-vous les oublier ? Gwen ? Rhys ?

— Pas vraiment ! répondirent-ils d'une seule voix. Et Gwen ajouta : Nous avons commis beaucoup d'erreurs dans cette seconde existence et nous ne voulons pas refaire les mêmes dans notre vraie vie ! C'est comme si on nous offrait une seconde chance.

— Owen ?

— Pour moi, c'est la même chose. J'ai, certes, été un peu déçu en constatant la disparition de ma montre dernier cri, mais dans ce monde artificiel, ma vie était vide de sens, je n'étais qu'un mannequin sans âme, alors qu'ici, je me sens à ma place, j'ai l'impression d'être utile. J'ai moins d'argent, mais j'ai des amis !

— Tosh ?

— Cela demande réflexion, Jack, répondit malicieusement la jeune femme. Un travail d'informaticienne, dotée d'un matériel ultra-performant contre un travail de femme de ménage avec un bon vieux balai… Le choix est dur !

Tout le monde se mit à rire, y compris Ianto, resté silencieux jusque-là. Certes, il n'était jamais très bavard, mais il n'hésitait généralement pas à intervenir dans les discussions.

— Et toi, Ianto ?

— Pour rien au monde, je ne voudrais oublier cette vie factice. Elle était si vide, si triste… J'y étais si seul, si inutile, si méprisé… Cela aurait pu être la réalité, vous savez, si je ne vous avez jamais rencontrés, si je ne t'avais jamais rencontré, Jack ! Ce souvenir me fait mesurer combien il est agréable de travailler ici, en équipe, avec des gens qui vous aiment bien… ou que j'aime.

Et là, Ianto eut un regard appuyé vers Jack qui, en réponse, lui prit la main.

Le reste de l'équipe préféra s'éclipser discrètement.

Mais la journée n'était pas tout à fait terminée : il fallait encore mettre l'objet litigieux en lieu sûr, dans les coffres inviolables de Torchwood. C'est Ianto et Jack qui s'en chargeaient d'ordinaire et c'est ce qu'ils firent ce soir encore. Au dernier moment, juste avant de refermer la porte du coffre, Jack se tourna vers Ianto

— Imagine ce qu'on pourrait faire avec cet objet ! Nous pourrions partir tous les deux, visiter des planètes dont tu n'as pas idée, voyager dans le futur, mais un futur que nous aurions modelé à notre convenance… Cela ne serait qu'une illusion, mais quelle belle illusion !

— Oh ! J'imagine très bien ce que nous pourrions faire et cela me tente plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Mais cet objet est trop dangereux, Jack. Oui, il peut créer de belles illusions, mais cela ne serait tout de même que des illusions. Et puis, regarde ce qu'il nous a fait, à nous tous ! Il a fait remonter toutes nos peurs, toutes nos faiblesses… Il nous a fait vivre l'histoire que nous redoutions le plus. Une vie sans Torchwood, une vie sans toi, est-ce que cela vaut vraiment la peine d'être vécue ?

— Moi non plus, je n'envisage pas une vie sans toi ! Et je vais te le prouver tout de suite ! murmura Jack en claquant la porte du coffre. Je vais te faire vivre des moments très excitants et crois-moi, cela ne sera pas une illusion !

**FIN**

L'idée de la machine à fabriquer des illusions n'est pas vraiment de moi. Elle m'a été « soufflée » par « Euréka », série américaine, créée par Andrew Cosby et Jaime Paglia, diffusée aux Etats-Unis sur SyFy et en France sur Série Club.


End file.
